


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Naruto The Next Duel King

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Summary: Banished following the Sasuke retrieval arc, Naruto Uzumaki soon finds himself thrown into a new battlefield with the fate of the Four Dimensions.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Serena (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hey everyone I'm back with a brand new idea. Yes it's another Naruto Yugioh crossover but I can't stop cause I love doing them please tell !e what you think and be sure to leave reviews.

Chapter 1

It was a long an treacherous mission for the retrieval squad of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, but it was more treacherous for Naruto Uzumaki. It came down to fighting his comrade rival to keep him from going to Nuke-nin Orochimaru who wanted the ocular power known as the Sharingan.

In a last ditch effort Naruto called upon the chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune to defeat Sasuke who harnessed the power of a cursed mark put on him by Orochimaru. When they collided both were knocked unconsciously as Kakashi Hatake arrived and brought them back to Konoha while the others were rounded up and brought back to the hospital.

The group was recuperating in Konoha's hospital for several days but Naruto was discharged earlier having healed quickly than the others. He was about to grab a bite at his favorite ramen stand until an Anbu landed before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're presence is demanded by the council immediately."

"What, and just when I was about to eat!" he sighed, "Alright let's get this over with." He headed off to the Administration building where a big issue was about to be addressed that would lead to outrage.

Soon he stood before Tsunade, Jiraiya, the elder council, the village, and the clan heads, "Uzumaki, Naruto. For the attempt of murdering a Konoha shinobi, and the threat of releasing the Kyubi, you are hereby stripped from you're rank and banished from Konoha. You have exactly two days to get your stuff and leave. If you are seen here after the days are up, you will be killed on sight." Danzo announced.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage bellowed, "What did you say?!" she demanded as her teammate Jiraiya held her down.

"You've heard us correctly Princess, Naruto Uzumaki is to be banned from Konoha for attempting murder on Sasuke Uchiha." Danzo continued.

"You can't do that!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"But we can Uzumaki and we will." Homura warned him.

"Last I recall the mission was to bring Sasuke back to the village at all costs!" Naruto reminded them.

"Regardless of the details, you did and in fact nearly murdered a Konoha shinobi." Danzo retorted.

"So what was I suppose to do let Sasuke kill me and go to Orochimaru?" Naruto demanded, "Even you old fossils should know there's no such thing as a clean fight on the battlefield! Besides you think he was busted up, look what he did to me!" he lifted his shirt up showing two scars that Sasuke jabbed into his chest from his Chidori technique and both were incredibly close to the heart.

The clan heads looked in sorrow for the boy seeing he took so many hits from his supposed comrade and is getting repaid by being banned.

"Nevertheless of your injuries Uzumaki, our word is clear." Koharu answered.

"This is stupid!" Naruto called, "You're favoring a bloody traitor over someone who risked his life for this village?!"

"Silence demon!" a villager shouted as more villagers started trash talking him.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade bellowed silencing them.

"You all cannot hold Naruto responsible for the trouble Sasuke Uchiha was put the retrieval squad through! He may have used the Kyubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control, as he demonstrated in Chunin exams, where he defeated Hyuga Neji without causing him any undue harm." Jiraiya voiced in having witnessed it.

"With all due respect Jiraiya," Danzo continued, "Your training with the container has not given us the desired results. Clearly the boy's emotions are linked to his ability to call upon the demon's power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a powerful enough amount of demonic chakra without losing control of his actions. The Uchiha's injuries are proof enough to attest to this."

"Danzo you are seriously crossing the line!" Tsunade ordered until Naruto called.

"It's ok grandma." Naruto answered without lifting his face up to look at anybody.

"Naruto." Tsunade gasped.

"You council folk, you've been at my throat ever since I was born because of something I had no control of nor did I ever ask to be a part of," he continued, "But I guess that doesn't matter to you does it? Nothing ever does. I'd hoped I'd be able to make an impact in this village and show you all I'm not what you think of me as. But I guess I was wrong… You're just selfish assholes biased towards anybody different from you!"

The civilians started lashing out at him until Tsunade shouted, "QUIET! As Hokage I demand a compromise if I am to actually more or which against my own will banish Naruto that I ask for something in return."

"What do you wish of Tsunade?" Homura asked.

"That if Naruto is banned from the village. Sasuke Uchiha is to be put under permanent lockup and have his chakra sealed off for attempting to go nuke-nin and attacking a Konoha shinobi!"

The civilians started objecting until Shikaku Nara voiced his opinion, "I side with Tsunade on these terms."

"As do I." Chouza Akimichi agreed.

"Me too." Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"And me." Tsume Inuzuka added.

"I side with Tsunade as well." Shibi Aburame said.

"And so do I." Hiashi Hyuga finished.

Danzo frowned seeing Tsunade's supportive members of the clan heads were overpowering against his plot to get rid of Naruto but sighed, "The council approves of this request, only if Uzumaki Naruto leaves Konoha."

"And I will." Naruto frowned.

"Then you have exactly two days to leave. Your time starts now." Danzo said as the meeting ended.

Naruto without saying a word turned around and walked off while Tsunade wanted to go after Naruto, but Jiraiya held her back shaking his head signaling it probably wasn't best to go to him now.

That very night at Naruto musty old run down apartment room was packing just about the essentials he needed and wouldn't even bother leaving his apartment the next day otherwise it'd only give the village satisfaction of showing himself in public.

"All I've ever done, all the times I risked my ass for others, for this village comes down to me getting banned for something that wasn't my fault." He grumbled.

Sucks doesn't it?" a demonic voice rang in his mind.

"Kyubi? I thought you would be sleeping."

"I was but all that ranting at the meeting woke me up."

"You do realize this is partially your fault."

"Oh sure blame me for everything that's happened." The fox replied sarcastically.

"Well hey if it weren't for you I wouldn't be treated like this."

"Think again Naruto, it's like you said to them they're biased towards anything different. Believe me I went from multiple vessels before you throughout the centuries and everyone treated the vessel I was sealed inside of like shit. It's because they're afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, they know of your potential, and that's why they've suppressed all training and such from you because they feared if you ever knew how to completely harness my powers you may end up destroying them and what not."

"It never was in my plan to destroy anyone in the village, but after this I'd feel very tempted to. However that'll only prove them right."

"So what'll you do once you leave?"

"I don't know, but somewhere out there I'll find the answer."

The very next day Tsunade and Shizune had informed Naruto's friends and the Jonin of the situation and needless to say they were not happy at all. Shikamaru who many would've assumed was just too troublesome declared it as an outrage. Chouji was so mad he didn't even think of his stomach. Neji was appalled that the council would just do something like this to a Konoha shinobi who did nothing wrong through their eyes. Kiba was growling up a storm threatening to ring the council's necks but was held back by Shino. Lee was crying waterfalls seeing a fellow dead last who always pushed himself to his peak was getting banished and vowed to train stronger so that one day he'd be stronger for both their sakes.

Ino was outraged at what was happening to Naruto, because deep down she always did have a soft spot for him and he also loved to garden in his spare time and anyone who liked flowers were alright in her book. Tenten was enraged that the village she served would treat one of their own ninja like filth. After she saw Naruto defeat Neji in the Chunin Exams she'd grown to respect Naruto who fought hard against Neji even when the odds were against him. Hinata however was just crushed her one true love whom she'd watch from the sides for years had been banished from the village and she'd probably never see him again. But she knew she'd have to tell him before it was too late. But the most suffering out of them was Sakura who couldn't help but feel she was part at fault.

'If I hadn't made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back they both wouldn't have gotten hurt and Naruto wouldn't be banished. What kind of comrade am I if I let my team fall apart?' she thought in sadness.

The Jonin weren't taking this too well either especially Kakashi, 'Sensei, I've failed to protect a comrade yet again. I'm so sorry.'

The group wanted to go to Naruto's to visit him but Tsunade warned them to not to go near him or the council may arrest them for trying to associate with a ninja about to be banished. Kiba ignored her pleas and tried anyway only to be blocked by several Anbu guards ordered by Danzo to keep anyone away from Naruto until he left tomorrow.

"Guys?" Naruto asked.

"We've come to see you off Naruto, we're sorry this came to it." Kakashi apologized.

"Whatevs." Naruto replied as he stood by the gate looking at everyone.

Shikamaru spoke, "I want you to know, we all know you did nothing wrong. If anything I should've taken the blame for letting us split up letting you to deal with Sasuke alone."

"I appreciate it Shikamaru, but you can't change what's happened." Naruto answered.

"I know, it'll troublesome around here without you despite what everyone else says." The Nara added.

"Thanks man." The two locked fists.

Chouji approached, "It won't feel the same not having my favorite eating partner with me."

"I'm sure you'll manage Chouji."

"Yeah, I'll have twice as much as I eat so it'll be like you never left." Chouji promised.

"You do that." Naruto smiled.

Ino approached, "I'm sorry this happened to you Naruto, you didn't deserve this."

"I know Ino, but what can ya do?"

Ino hugged him, "You be careful out there ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he approached Kiba, "Afraid we'll never have that rematch Kiba."

"Well you'd probably beat me anyway." Kiba replied.

"Maybe, ya never know."

Shino approached, "I for one believe even if you are banished you will make something new of yourself."

"Thanks Shino, this has got to be the first real compliment you've given me." Naruto chuckled.

"I try."

Lee approached, "Naruto, I will miss you dear friend. For you and I are dead last's in arms."

"Thanks I think, but promise me you'll fulfill your dream and become a great ninja for all dead lasts sake."

"And I will." Lee gave him a thumb's up.

Naruto looked to Neji, "I'm sorry Neji, I'll never be able to change the Hyuga clan's ways now that I'm banished."

Neji shook his head, "No Naruto, for you've already helped mend the ways between the Hyuga clan when you've opened my eyes to the truth. I'll be the one to change my clan for the sake of both main and branch."

Naruto smiled, "I know you'll pull it off." He then went to Tenten.

"Sorry I didn't have as much time to get to know you Tenten."

"It's ok, I wished I'd gotten to know you a lot more too. Beating Neji and Gaara, whom I thought were unbeatable, proved to me that no matter what you should expect the unexpected. I honestly will miss you." She hugged him.

"Thanks." Naruto hugged her back and broke it before Hinata approached.

"Naruto…" she began.

"Sorry Hinata, I know how much of an inspiration I've been to you. And leaving has to be hard…"

"I just want you to know Naruto… I love you!" she exclaimed surprising everyone, "I love you so much, and you leaving means I'll never see if we were ever meant to be together! But I just had to let you know! I just had to!" she launched herself at Naruto planting her lips upon his own kissing him.

Naruto was shocked but didn't break contact while everyone else watching were shocked and surprised at her sudden boldness. When the two broke Naruto was lost for words, "Hinata, you… Now I get it, that's why you've been so into me." He chuckled.

"I know I should've come out and told you a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it before." Hinata drummed her fingers.

"Well better late than never huh?" he asked and she smiled with a nod.

Naruto noticed Sakura approach, "Naruto I'm sorry, if I hadn't made you promise to bring Sasuke back none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Stop it Sakura," Naruto replied, "This had nothing to do with the promise, I wanted to bring him back as well. Just promise me you'll get stronger so that you can protect the village and everyone where I couldn't."

"I will Naruto, I promise." Sakura said drying her eyes.

Naruto then approached his sensei, "Well Kakashi-sensei, I guess this is it."

"I'm sorry too Naruto. I should've known better than to trust Sasuke with my Chidori. Even though I've spent more time in training Sasuke I never did consider him my favorite."

"I know sensei, I know." Naruto answered.

He looked down seeing Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi run up to him crying, "Aniki you can't go, what about our promise?!" Konohamaru cried.

"Sorry Konohamaru looks like it'll be up to you to become Hokage in my place." Naruto patted his head.

"I swear Naruto I will become the best Hokage there ever was for both of us!" the Sarutobi heir promised.

"And we'll be there to help him!" Moegi pumped a fist up.

"That's right." Udon nodded.

"Oh come here guys." He pulled the three into a group hug as they cried on him.

Naruto then stood up and approached Teuchi and Ayame, "Sorry guys, guess you won't be seeing me around the stand anymore."

"We will miss you Naruto, we've never had a customer as happy and excited about our food like you are," Teuchi said and thought, 'Damn village council, if I have to close up the shop with my number one customer leaving there will be hell to pay.'

Ayame hugged Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, you've always been like a little brother to me. I will miss you."

"Thanks Ayame-neesan." Naruto smiled as he approached Iruka.

"Naruto, no matter what happens I'm proud to have been your sensei." Iruka said choking back some tears.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei and here I want you to have this to remember me by." Naruto untied his headband and gave it to him.

"Naruto." Iruka gasped.

"Since I can't wear it anymore, and it was yours to begin with you should be the one to have it." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, I'll never forget you. Never." Iruka let some tears out.

Naruto then approached Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin I'm sorry this happened."

"I blame myself Naruto, I promised someone close to me that nothing would happen to you. But I failed him." Jiraiya sighed in guilt.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you got to train me, but I guess I should end my link with the toads huh?"

"Not necessarily, we can use them to keep in contact," he pulled out a scroll, "And here I want you to have this, it's something I was meant to give you when you were ready. Now's the time." he handed t to him.

"Thanks," Naruto said approaching Tsunade, "I'm sorry Baa-san, I know you came here to become Hokage thanks to me, and now that I'm leaving it'll seem all for not."

"No Naruto, I'm glad you did what you did bringing me back here," Tsunade began, "And one day I'm going to make the council pay and abolish the banishment of you so you can come home."

"I appreciate it, but I don't think it'll matter after all the villagers will never accept me even if the banishment was made null and void. But thanks anyway." He found himself pulled into an embrace by Tsunade who cried on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll be safe out there, because you're like family to me Naruto."

"Same here baa-san." Naruto smiled and suddenly found himself getting pecked on the forehead by her like before. When Tsunade finished she unzipped his jacket and looked at her grandfather's necklace.

"Continue to wear it with honor Naruto, and always remember there are those who love you." Tsunade shed some tears.

Naruto looked around seeing everyone smiling and assuring him that they'll always remember and care about him no matter what. Naruto smiled as he removed his orange jacket and tossed it aside.

"Thanks everyone, I'll never forget any of you. Goodbye." He turned and started walking. Soon his walking led to jogging and before you knew it he was running from the village without looking back as tears flowed down his face having finally unleashed all his bottled up emotions.

...

Naruto walked aimlessly through the forest with no idea where fate would lead him, he thought of all the places he could go to now, Wave, Spring, or the Tea Country he had helped them all and knew he would be welcomed.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt something begin to vibrate within his pocket. He reached inside a pulled out the scroll he had been given by Jiriya before he left. He had said it contained an old Uzumaki Family heirloom passed down for generations.

He unsealed the scroll and from it emerged a book with a golden symbol in the center of it similar to an eye. Naruto looked closely at the symbol and recognized as the Millennium symbol from ancient Egypt. Over his childhood Naruto had developed a great fascination with Egypt and it culture

, he couldn't explain why he was so drawn to it just felt right to him as if by some hidden instinct. Naruto slowly peeled the cover up from the book and was engulfed in bright flash of light.

he awoke and found himself lying on some grass. He got up and saw a magnificent and peaceful landscape. A huge waterfall and lake and grass and trees were as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, so this is heaven." Naruto said.

"**I guess, the waterfall is a nice touch.**" Naruto heard a voice and looked down to see a cute tiny fox. "What don't you recognize me kit?" (Think Chibi Kurama)

"Kyubi, is that you?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to get a better view.

"**Yup, it's me**." He said as Naruto then burst out laughing and rolled back and forth on the grass.

"OH MY GOD! You look so adorable!" Naruto said laughing and poking at the tiny nine-tailed fox. Then Kyubi a bit his finger hard. "OW!"

"**Ha, that's what you get kit, for laughing at the almighty Kurama.**" Kurama said.

"My you two make an odd duo." A new voice spoke. Naruto and The ninetails turned and saw a man dressed in the cloths similar to an Egyptian pharaoh.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as thee man walked over to him.

"Greetings I am Atem, and I have been watching you a very long time Naruto." The man known as Atem said.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was reading from that book and a suddenly a light flashed and I wond up here." Naruto said recounting the events.

"Yes you are now inside the Millennium Spell Book an ancient artifact that was given from me to my son Arashi Uzumaki and now has been passed down to you Naruto." Atem said.

"Then what's going on?"

"Naruto so you know the story of Duel Monsters?" Atem asked.

"Of course I do!" Naruto said with excitement. Naruto loved the game of Duel Monsters since he was young. He had spent many of his time skiping class to learn all he could about.

Atem looked into Naruto's eyes and saw a deep fire and passion for the game of duel monsters one he had not since since he met his old partner and best friend Yugi Muto.

"Well Naruto why you are here ties directly with it." Atem said as he, Naruto and Kurama soon found themselves within an endless void. "You see Naruto your world is connected to the older times of duel monster but in another world, the world is split into four sperate Dimensions."

the one you're in is known as Standard. What many does not know is that dark forces are lurking about." Atem began explaining.

"What kind of dark forces?" Naruto asked.

"A place known as Academia in one the Four summoning Dimensions it's goal is to unite the dimensions and rule over them. Yugi said suddenly with in a flash of light he and Naruto stood before an glorious city that people walking around the streets with smiles children playing duel monsters with joy and happiness a large tower with a heart at the top stood proudly for all to see.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked looking around with utter amazement.

"This is Heartland, a city that was once happy and filled with smiles and laughter. However..." Yugi said solemnly as they were engulfed in another flash of light and Naruto's eyes widened but this time in horror as they stood before a ruined Heartland City he watched as people ran screaming through the streets as an army of mechanical giants marched through the streets. The citizens became engulfed in bright a violet light and were changed into cards.

"What...What the hell is this?!" Naruto shouted gritting his teeth in rage.

"Academia attack this city, sealing the inhabitants of this city into cards to use their life force for their plans." Yugi said before lowering his head. "Not one person was spared men, women, children all taken."

Naruto clenched his hands into tight fist as anger filled his body. How could they do this to innocent people. People who had done no wrong and were enjoying peaceful lives.

"I...I won't let them get away with this!" Naruto declared with his fist clenched tightly as a red flaming aura surrounded his body. his eyes soon began to change his left eye became green while his right was red with slits, the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead.

Atem smiled seeing the determination and conviction within the boys eyes. This boy truly had what it took to end this war. For he had the heart of a true Pharaoh.

"Hey, my name's Jaden Yuki." The first guy introduced himself with a carefree smile.

"My name is Yusei Fudo." The second guy followed the first's lead, but did so with a small smile.

"And I'm Yuma, Yuma Tsukumo!" The youngest of the three followed suit, more cheerfully than the other two and with a wide grin.

"It's nice to meet you guys, my name's Naruto." Naruto says with a smile, always willing to make possible new friends.

"We know who you are, Atem told us all about you and your world." Yusei said surprising Naruto.

"Oh, ok. So why are you guys here?" Naruto asked, growing more confused. The four men shared a glance at each other before nodding the four men surrounded Naruto as they each became engulfed in a bright light Yugi's purple Jaden red Yusei green and Yuma blue they soon transformed into orbs of light surrounding Naruto.

"By the power of the 4 kings we pass on to you are wisdom are power and all that we have come to know, we shall share our skills with you when you fight and you'll use this power to do what is write, we pass on to you the power of the King." The four chanted as the orbs entered into Naruto's body. The young Jinchurki felt a grand surge of power run through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New World

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes and soon found himself looking up at a white ceiling, and in an instant Naruto knew exactly where he was...A Hospital.

'Great a hospital, I hate hospitals.' Naruto thought when he suddenly heard a voice.

"**That's only because they don't serve ramen kit**." The voice spoke causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

**"The one and only."** The fox sprit replied.

Naruto got up from the hospital bed and noticed that on the dresser were a set of cloths which he could only guess were his. He put them on and then looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with orange lining and a raised collar over an orange short sleeve T-shirt with matching black pants and Shinobi sandals, around his neck rested the first Hokages necklace. He also noticed that his hair had gotten longer and now reached to his upper back, also the biggest shock was that his left eye had become red with a slit similar to when he tapped into Kurama's chakra.

Naruto soon heard the door unlock and turned to see a red haired nurse walk into the room. When she saw Naruto was up she looked surprised.

Naruto was surprised that the woman was looking at him in disbelieve. "Is something on my face or something''. Naruto said to the nurse.

The women shock her head. "No I'm just surprised that your wake already. You were found laying in front of the hospital about three days ago in a terrible condition. You had cuts and injuries over your body and terrible scar." She said causing Naruto to grip the spot where Naruto had struck him with the Chidori. "The Doctors expected you to be out for while longer."

Naruto chuckle sheepishly and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I do heal fast. " Naruto said. "So does this mean I'm free to go?"

The woman looked around Naruto to see if he had fully recovered. She saw no injures on him and stepped back. "You seem to fully recover so you can leave now''. The woman said to Naruto.

Naruto thanked the woman and before he even knew it. Naruto rushed out of the hospital and was outside.

The moment Naruto was out of the hospital, he immediately was amazed at the city he was in and all the places.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through out the large city taking in the sights While he was walking along a sidewalk, he came across a TV store showing the news. From there he was able to find out the city's name, Paradise City. Along with that, they learned about a new form of dueling, Action Duels. From what they got from the TV, it seemed to involve solid holograms of monsters that help you move around in an Action Field, which looked like bigger, and more solid versions of field spells. Naruto started walking again to look around again. Till he heard someone said from behind him. "Hey you stop right there''.

What are you doing here, young man?" A stern male voice said. Naruto turned, and was met with a man who was wearing a sort of officer suit. "You must love being in trouble." The man said.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

You are sitting here, lolly gagging around, when you should be in school." The stern man said. This caused Naruto's eyes to bug out at a word he had long since thought he would never here again.

"Wait sc-SCHOOL!" Naruto yelled before being dragged off by the officer Kurama laughed as Naruto struggled and pleaded to get out of the mans grip. There were three things Naruto hated more than anything veggies, hospitals and most importantly... schools.

(10 minutes later)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man dragged Naruto to a school building called Paradise Prep School so he assumed this was the name the school. HE then dragged Naruto into a classroom, pushing him in.

They straighten himself up and looked at the teacher that was looking at him with a mad look on his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?''The teacher said to Naruto.

Naruto put on a nervous smile. "Sorry, I didn't know school was today''. Naruto said to the teacher causing the class's students to laugh at his response.

The teacher sighs. "You must be new so I'll let you off this time but don't let this happen again''. The teacher said as Naruto nodded.

"Please introduce yourself." The Teacher instructed as Naruto and the others nodded and turned to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure meet you all." Naruto said with a foxy smile causing many of the girls in the class room to looked at every student only to stop dead when he saw two students that caught his eye.

The first was a boy his age he had duals colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses with a blue star obscuring the right one on his forehead and crimson eyes. He is wearing a simple red shirt with a thick, silvery buckled brown belt over it, green pants with pockets on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears a gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. He also has a pendant and a buckled choker around his neck but what really surprised Naruto was his face looked like his.

The next was a girl she had dark pink hair which are tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips, with blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless light blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings and pink shoes. She also has a bracelet that has a red jewel on her right wrist and to Naruto's shock she looked just like Hinata.

"Alright then, you can take the seat next Mr. Sakaki." The teacher instructed as Naruto nodded and mad his way to his assigned seat beside beside the boy dual haired boy.

(2 Hours Later)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yawned cracking his neck from boredom since he hadn't been in school in so long. He was just glad that it was finally over for the day. He had a good day, did lots of school work and sports and but now he knew what Sasuke had gone through with fan girls. He had also made a new friend in Yuya who he discovered was a duelist as well but he was special type of Duelist called an Entertainment Duelist who use dueling to entertain the audience using actions duels.

Along with them were a trio of kids a girl with dark red hair, a blue haired boy that looks like he is knowledgeable, and a chubby boy.

They were talking with another teenage boy with short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers wearing the male school uniform. The boy was putting off a polite smile that Naruto could tell was fake.

"Wonder what they are talking about''. Naruto said before he got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"The Leo duel field is ready for your Pendulum Summoning so please follow me." The boy said as Yuya and his friends followed.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Pendulum Summoning. Up till now he didn't think anyone even knew about it. He sensed his pocket vibrate and pulled out his Odd-Eyes.

'What's wrong with Odd-Eyes does he sense something.' Naruto said looking over to the group and decided to follow after them.

Naruto followed them in secrete to a big building called Leo Duel school. It was a really big building that it looked more like a tower then a building.

Naruto saw then enter a duel field where three more Leo students were waiting. Naruto couldn't hear the conversation they were having but he could still see what they were doing.

Naruto saw Yuya bring out two cards that he guessed were his Pendulum cards and growled when he saw the blonde and brow hair boy snatch the other boy's cards. 'I knew that guy was scum!' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto watched as the guy that took the cards and say that this was a trap and wanted to duel against Yuya.

When that guy's friends took Yuya's friends hostage, Naruto had enough and stood up from his hiding sport and did a high jump landing right beside Yuya.

"Naruto what are you doing here." Yuya asked his new friend who looked back at him with a smirk.

"I followed you, I had a feeling this guy was bad news and looks like I was right." Naruto said glaring at the boy.

"Your a pathetic excuse for a duelist." Naruto said earning a glare from the boy.

"Excuse me''. The boy shouted at the blond sage .

"To steal someone else's cards then take his friends hostage and force him into a duel. You have no honor or deserve to be called a duellist''. Naruto said pointing at the boy who stood against everything Yugi, and the others had taught him about dueling and the heart of the cards

The blond and brown haired boy was pissed off "Do you have any idea who you're taking to. I'm Sawatari Sawatari. An elite duellist of Leo duel school''. The boy called Sawatari said doing a stupid pose.

"If you're a so called elite duellist then you shouldn't have a problem duelling against me as well''. Narutoi said surprising everyone again.

"Why should I duel you. I have no reason to''. Sawatari said.

" That's easy Yuya's my friend and I always help my friends. " Naruto said looking over to Yuay. "Right Yuya." He said smiling at the young man who appeared shocked but soon returned the smile and nodded.

"Fine then I'll take great pleasure in humiliating both of you." Sawatari said. Sawatari then snapped his fingers, calling for an Action Field.

"Try this Action Field, The tower prison of the Dark town!" Sawatari called out. The whole duel field then changed to the action field that Sawatari said.

Naruto watched as the entire arena began to change around tharm Chains appeared around Yuzu and the others causing them to scream. A large tower sprung from the ground beneath them and a moment later all four of them were at the top of the tower.

"The princesses needs to be locked up in a tower don't you think." Sawatari said with a smirk as Naruto and Yuya glared at him.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted as he jumped from building to building as he moved towards the bridge the tower and bridge began to grow to the point Yuzu and the kids were to far to reach.

"What's going on here?" Futoshi said scared.

"Even though this is a hologram, it also has real matter, so if we fall we could really get hurt...or worse." Tatsuya said with worry causing Futoshi to close his eyes in fear.

They all began to scream as the tower suddenly came to a stop reaching as high as the clouds.

"If you wanna save your friends than you two have to defeat me." Sawatari taunted as he activates his duel revealing a green blade.

"Sawatari!" Yuya snarled as he put a red duel disk revealing a yellow blade.

Naruto brought his right arm which was engulfed in a power crimson light forcing both Yuya and Sawatari to cover their eyes. When the light cleared Naruto's arm was covered by an armored gauntlet in the form of a black braced with a jewel on top of the palm area, his fingers were the only thing uncovered. The jewel began to glow producing a scimitar curved orange blade with matching orange markings appearing on around the gauntlet.

"Alright it's time to duel." Naruto said with an anxious grin before he turned to Yuya who was looking up at the tower with a worried expression. He walked up to the other boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Yuya, were win this duel and save you friends." Naruto said which seemed to lift Yuya's spirits.

"Yeah your right thanks Naruto." Yuya said he then looked at Naruto's duel disk ands noticed he didn't have a deck. "Uh Naruto where's your deck."

"Huh, what do ya mean? It's right here." Naruto said confused before he pointed at the jewel in the center of his palm. Suddenly the duel disk began to show blue deck holograms all around him shocking Yuya, Sawatari and the others before the all disappeared returning to the jewel and five cards appeared in Naruto's hand.

'What in the world type of duel disk is that, just who is this guy?' Sawatari thought in shock before calming down and turning to his cronies. "Boys kick us off with the oath."

"The oath?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah before you begin an Action Duel you need to say the oath." Yuya explained. Naruto was surprised as he'd never had to do such things when he dueled in Konoha.

With that said, the three minions of Sawatari began to say the Action Duel oath.

"These Duelists have gathered here in this fortress of battle!" The first boy

"They're gonna kick up dirt with their monsters and dNaruto through the air..." The second

"...as they run through the field!" The third

"Behold, for this is the latest evolution of Dueling! ACTION..." The three said together

"DUEL!" Naruto, Yuya and Sawatari said in unison as they drew their five cards and life points reached 4000

Naruto: 4000

Yuya: 4000

Sawatari: 8000

"Wait why are you Life points higher?" Yuya asked as Sawatari chuckled

"Well it's only far since it's two against one I should have some kind of handicap." Sawatari said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Fine by me you'll need all the help you can get." Naruto smirked as Sawatari growled.

"I'll take the first turn! Yuya said as past Sawatari who looked at him with a smirk. Yuya ran up the stairs of the building before placing a card on his duel disk.

"I now summon Perfomapal Whip Viper(1700/900)." Yuya said appearing beside him with a fierce hiss was a three foot long violet snake sporting a black top hat, polka dot bowtie, and an orange star tattoo on its face. The snake opened its mouth to reveal its four sharp fangs and its twisty tongue.

"Let's go Whip Viper." Yuya said holding out his arm, Whip Viper then wrapped himself around his arm and Yuya, he then walked over to a window and threw out Whip Viper using him to swing over to other building.

'Yuya's really good at working with his monsters and I can sense they have a strong bond.' Naruto thought as he watched Yuya use Whip Viper to get over the other building. Naruto smirked not wanting to nbe out done and ran right after Yuya at great speed appearing as a yellow flash until he was running beside Yuya.

"What speed!" Yuya gasped seeing Naruto's speed.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Naruto said as the jewel shined and generated a card for Naruto to draw. "I summon Iris Magician(1500/1000). Appearing on the field was a young man with long straight dark hair tied back in a ponytail. His right eye was red while his left eye was green, and atop his head was a red conical hat with a blue gemstone on the front and a small yellowish-white blade on each side like a pair of horns. His outfit consisted of thick red, black and grey armor with large blue gems fitted into the shoulders. Hanging down around his waist was a long ornate red and black armored shirt, and hanging from his back was a red cape with a black underside. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, and in his right hand was a red and gold sword with a guard decorated to look like it had red and green eyes.

"Wow that's a pretty cool monster." Yuya said impressed.

"It's my turn now!" Sawatari said as he draws. Sawatari looked over his hand and smiled seeing Timegazer Magician. He was about to play the card only to stop.

"Not yet, wait for the other magician!" A voice spoke up causing Sawatari to flitch a little recognizing the voice of Reiji Akaba. "Yes sir." Sawatari said with a sweat before picking another card. "I summon Lighting Hoverboard(1400/1200) in attack mode." Appearing on Sawatari field was a dart board in the jaws of a demonic skull jetting out lightning. It flew and stopped in front of Sawatari jumped on it riding after his opponents.

"Feeling desperate Yuya?" Sawatari taunted before turning to Naruto. "Your not so tough."

Naruto glared at arrogant duelist when he noticed Yuya looking about the pick up an Action Card which appeared similar to a regular card but with an A on it. However Naruto sensed something was wrong with that card.

"Yuya don't pick up that card!" Naruto yelled but it was too late

"Why..." Yuya asked before Sawatari appeared on his screen.

"That's right that's the Action Trap Card Break Shot, it decreases your monsters Atk points by 900." Sawatari explained, Naruto watched as large pool balls started to roll over towards him. Naruto winced his teammate was run over while Whip Viper was flattened.(1700-800/900)

"Ow that's gotta hurt/**Ow that's gotta hurt**." Naruto and Kurama said in unison.

"Whip Viper!" Yuya yelled with worry walking over to his comically flattened monster.

"What a rookie mistake, whenever you pick up an Action card there is always a risks." Sawatari said smugly while Naruto glared a scream caught Naruto's attention and he looked up to the tower.

That collision however caused the tower to shake making the other four on top of it to lose their balance a little. Futoshi then fell down, he then noticed to his horror that the tower began to lean to one side which caused him to slide towards the edge, "I'm falling! I'm falling".

Yuzu heard him scream and saw that he was about to go over the edge, "Futoshi!" Yuzu shouted holding onto the boys legs.

"S-Save me please!" Futoshi cried in fear as he saw how far down it was.

"Hang on Futoshi." Yuzu yelled holding onto the chubby boy while Ayu leaned her head agaisnt Yuzu's arm.

"I'm scared Yuzu-neechan!" Ayu cried tears welling in her eyes.

"Hang on tight Futoshi! Yuya-nissan and his friend Naruto will surely save us, so please hang on." Tatsuya said trying to ease his friends fears but Futoshi continued to cry but was relieved as they slowly pulled him up.

Sawatari looked around the feidl before a smirk appeared on his face and soared over to a nearby building and snatched an Action card.

"I activate the Action Card Instant Attack! This let's my monster attack you right now!" Sawatari laughed shocking both Naruto and Yuya.

Yuya looked around until he spotted another Action Card he was about to pick it up when a kuina pierced it. Yuya looked up to see Naruto who shook his head. Yuya then realised that it had to be another Action Trap.

Darts of lighting shot out from the Hoverboard hitting Whip Viper blowing it into dust forcing Yuya to cover his eyes.(Yuya: 4000-3400).

"Yuya, you okay?" Naruto said running over to his friend.

"I'm okay, but we need to save them." Yuya said looking at the tower.

If you want to do something, then show me how to Pendulum Summon." Sawatari said from behind them. "And if you do, i may save your friends."

'I'll never get to them on foot so' Yuya thought before seeing a card in his hand. "I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer(500/500)!" Yuya said a monster with six spindly, gloved limbs shot forth from one orange body, three on each side. The monster's bushy blue eyebrows fell and rose as it blinked through the eyeglasses resting above its proboscis. It had a built-in gondola on its back above a blue bowtie appeared.

'**Is this kids deck some kind of circus troupe**?' Kurama thought with a sweatdrop as Yuya off on the water.

"Well Uzumaki it's your turn! Hope it's a decent one." Sawatari taunted as Naruto drew his card.

"Oh you'll see monkey boy!" Naruto said as he drew his card and smiled seeing it was one of the cards he needed. "I summon the tuner monster White Wing Magician(1600/1400)!" Naruto said.

Materializing on the field was a young woman with fair skin, straight shoulder-length pink hair and blue eyes. Atop her head was a blue and white conical hat that had a silver blade on each side and a transparent green section on the front part of the brim. The young woman had on a white and black dress with blue armor covering her chest. Part of the dress consisted of a pair of baggy blue and black sleeves and two white hoops around her shoulders. Around her waist was a large round blue and white skirt with transparent green sections on the front and back. The rest of the pinkette's outfit consisted of a pair of blue high-heeled shoes with black thigh-high stockings that had blue armor covering the knees and three sections of white armor on each of her lower legs. On her back was a pair of green transparent wings, and in her right hand she held a thin green wand that had an elaborate white, blue and black crest at the top with four green wing-like blades on each side.

"A Pendulum tuner monster!? That's not possible!" Sawatari shouted.

"It can and it is!" Naruto said smirking as both his monsters took to the sky. "And now I'll tune both my level 4 monsters together!" Naruto declared as White Wing became 4 green rings of light surrounding Breaker.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" Naruto chanted as a pillar of light exploded behind him. "Take flight Stardust Dragon(2500/2000)!"

The light faded after a moment to reveal a silvery-white dragon with magnificent wings and well-developed arms and legs. Its head ended in a three-pointed crest and at the end of its snout was a long horn. As the dragon flapped its wings, sparkling green lights showered down onto the field. Yuya and the others were mesmerized at the sight of the beautiful dragon soaring through the sky.

"Stardust dragon..." Yuya said in awe, he had heard and read about this legendary monster but he'd never thought he'd see it in his life.

"So beautiful." Yuzu and Ayu gasped at the sight of the beautiful dragon Tatsuya and Futoshi were also entranced by Stardust.

(Meanwhile)

In an unknown place, there was an alarm, showing the summoning method name. "President! We detected a very high summoning energy, coming from that boy's Synchro monster." A male worker explained.

"How high is this summoning energy''. A man wearing glasses and a red scarf and had silver hair, blue shirt and white long pants said, setting on a chair facing the screen that had Synchro on it.

"The summoning energy is as strong as Pendulum energy." A female worker answered to the man with silver hair.

The young man looked interested with what the female worker said. "Show me all the information of the Duellist that just used Synchro."The man said. The screen changed to an information page that showed a picture of Naruto, but the only thing it showed was Naruto's name and his age.

"What the hell. There is no information on this guy''. A man said standing next to the Young man. The young man looked surprised that there was nothing on Naruto but he shook his head to get rid of his surprise.

The screen then changed back to the duel so the young man could see what else Naruto could do.

(Back to the Duel)

"How does a nobody like you get a legendary rare card like that?!" Sawatari shouted as Naruto smirked.

"Okay Stardust take out that Hoverboard! Shooting Sonic!" Naruto said as Stardust unleashed a stream of silver energy towards Sawatari.

The LDS student looked around frantically before smirking at the nearby action card. The beam was drawing closer and Sawatari just barley was able to grab the Action Card. "I activate the Action Card Evasion, this card not only negates your attack but ends the battle phase.

"That's a lucky move. But not as good as this I activate the Double or Nothing this card not only let's my dragon attack you again but it does with double the attack strength! "Naruto explained shocking Sawatari.

Stardust roared as it unleashed another blast, Sawatari narrowly evaded the attack and jumped off the hoverboard running into a near by alley and picking up an Action card.

"I activate the Action Card, Miracle this card saves my monster and halves the damage!" Sawatari declared as a barrier protected his monster.(Sawatari: 8000-6200).

"I set one card and end my turn." Naruto finished as a reverse card appears in front of him.

"Naruto that was amazing, you nearly took out halve his life points on your first move." Yuya said amazed with his new friends skills causing Naruto to blush a bit.

"Hehehe, well I had some amazing teachers." Naruto said before his face became serious. "Will talks about that latter right now we need to save your friends." Naruto said looking up at the collapsing tower.

Yuya's eyes widened and nodded. The tag team then proceeded towards the tower. Sawatari rose from the from nursing a bump on his head.

'That blond runt us gonna pay! No one humiliates me and gets away with it!" Sawatari thought with rage before drawing his card.

My turn now, draw''. Sawatari said as he drew his card before he looked at it. When Sawatari saw what it was he started laughing.

Yuya and Naruto looked at Sawatari, confused at why he was laughing. "What's so funny''. Yuya said, looking at Sawatari.

"I'm laughing because I'm about to get a perfect Zero… finisher in this turn." Sawatari said smirking.

"What do you mean?"Yuya said confused.

"Heads up Yuya, were about to find out''. Naruto called out to Yuya.

Sawatari then slotted the card he drew into his duel disk. "Frist, I'll tribute my Level Four Lighting Hoverboard to activate my spell card, Tribute Trade! And then, I can add a monster that's one level higher than the tributed monster from my deck to my hand! I chose the level 5, Stargazer Magician!''. Sawatari said as his hoverboard disappeared in a yellow glow, and a card slotted out of his deck before he showed the card to Naruto and Yuya.

Naruto looked at the card Sawatari had and his eyes widened. 'That's a pendulum card!' Naruto thought with shock.

"Wh- My Stargazer Magician…!''. Yuya said, gasping in surprise, causing Naruto to think that card was one of his stolen cards.

"It's my Stargazer Magician and one of my Pendulum cards, Yuya''. Sawatari said smirking at Yuya. Naruto glared at Sawatari when he said that. "That card doesn't belong to you Sawatari it belongs to Yuya''. Naruto called out to Sawatari.

"That card doesn't belong to you Sawatari it belongs to Yuya''. Naruto called out to Sawatari with rage at this pathetic excuse of a duelist.

"Be quiet you little pest!" Sawatari repliedI was gonna beat Yuya with my Pendulum Summoning, but I change my mind''. Sawatari said shouting at Naruto. "Sawatari''. A voice said from a small microphone Sawatari's right ear, causing him to start sweeting. Naruto also heard the voice thanks to his Crimson Dragon powers.

"Mister President, forgive me. I use the Pendulum summoning on Yuya right now''. Sawatari whispered to the microphone.

"No, use the Pendulum summoning on your other opponent. I want to see what else he can do''. Reiji replied on the microphone said.

"Understood mister President''. Sawatari said before he looked back at Naruto. Naruto glared at Sawatari.

"Set the pendulum scale… I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…''. The voice on the microphone said to Sawatari and secretly Naruto heard it. "I… I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…''. Sawatari started, as Naruto narrowed his eyes, preparing for the summon with his Synchro dragon.

"No way… To think that someone other than me…''. Yuya started, leaving Naruto to glance at his partner.

"Yuya…''. Naruto whispered, feeling concerned for the partner as he looked back at Sawatari.

"And my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician...''. The voice on the little microphone said, forcing the duellist to follow along.

"And my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician…''. Sawatari said, coping the voice. With that done, the two pendulum cards were slapped on both edges of the green blade Duel disk. The word, Pendulum, appeared, creating two pillar of lights, with Timegazer Magician appearing on the left with Scale 8, and Stargazer Magician on the right with Scale 1.

"I pendulum Summon''. The voice and Sawatari said at the same together. At the call, three lights appeared out of a portal, as three monsters were summoned out to the field. "

First is the level 5 Power Dart Striker". A monster in orange armor with a arm that was a shooter that fired darts appeared on the field, (1800/700)

Sawatari then held up his hand, "And next is the level 6 Rocket Dart Striker". A monster in red armor with wings on its back with three shooters as fingers on one hand appeared on the field as well, (1900/100)

Sawatari then held up his hand, "And finally the level 7 Ultimate Dart Striker". A monster with blue armor who had an arm that looked like a long blaster appeared on the field as well, (2400/300)

Sawatari looked at his monsters amazed, "Wow, awesome! This is so awesome! Pendulum Summoning rocks just as much as I do!" Sawatari said before he laughed intensely.

Yuya on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes, "You're kidding me! He pulled it off on his very first try just like that, you mean to tell me that he understands the summoning method that is unique to me better than I do?" Yuya said lowering his head.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said with worry she knew that Sawatari managed to pull off a Pendulum summoning on his first try must have messed a bit with Yuya's head, she just hoped that it wouldn't make him do mistakes.

"And now that I can Pendulum summon myself, I have no more need for you or your friend." Sawatari said looking over at Naruto.

"Now I'll activate the Action card Dart Bullet giving my monsters an extra 1000 Atk points!" Sawatari declared as his Orange robot shatters into several yellow particles that absorbed by his Ultimate Darts Striker.(2400-3400/300). "Now Ultimate Darts take out Stardust Dragon!" Sawatari declared.

Ultimate Darts held up his arm and aimed it's weapon directly at Stardust and laughed it's massive dart towards Stardust and fired.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see who had said it and their eyes widened in shock, standing there holding up an action card was ANOTHER NARUTO!

"What two Naruto's!" Yuya yelled in shock.

"I activate the Action Card Miracle!" Naruto declared

"Wait, an Action Card won't work! He called getting their attention. "Stargazer Magician has the ability to negate Spell Cards during the Battle Phase!" Yuya called out

"That's not good!" Naruto said with wide eyes but smirked. "I activate My Trap Card Magical Trick Vortex this card not only ends the battle but let's me take two cards from my opponents feild!" A small black hole appeared in front of Naruto and sucked in both Sawatari's Pendulum cards.

"My Pendulum cards!" Sawatari yelled in outrage causing Naruto to glare at him.

"They aren't your cards you stole them from Yuya!" Naruto said with anger before turning to Yuya and tossing the Pendulum cards to him.

"And I'm giving them back." Naruto said. Yuya looked at his Pendulum cards with shock before turning to Naruto ands smiled.

"Thanks Naruto!" Yuya said earning a thumbs up from Naruto.

"No problem man now take this chumb down." Naruto said.

Sawatari growled glaring at the duo with rage while Naruto and Yuya smirked. However the duos celebration was cut off by the sound of the screams of Yuya's friends.

"I'm counting on you Stardust!" Naruto said as Odd-Eyes set him on the ground and flew up to the tower picking up Yuya's friends in his claws and flying back down to the ground setting them by Naruto and Yuya.

"Excellent work you two." Narito said as he helped the kids down.

"Thank you mister." Ayu said.

"Yeah you were awesome!" Tatsuya praised earning a smile from Naruto.

"It gave me shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his body which Naruto found odd.

"Yes thank you for..." Yuzu was cut off when Yuya embraced her in a tight hug Yuzu's face turned crimson in an instant as she realized the situation she was in right now, "Y-Yu-Yuya!" W-Wha-What are you…?" Yuzu stammered completely surprised boy her friends actions as Yuya tightened the hug even more,

"I'm glad you are okay". Yuya said holding back tears. Yuzu looked at him confused before she smiled.

" Yuya". Yuzu said smiling soflty about to wrap her own arms around Yuya and enjoy the hug. However she stopped when she heard the sound of giggling.

"Hohoho, Yuya you dog you! Expecting a kiss from the captive princess like some prince charming." Naruto said with mischievous smile looking at the blushing looks on Yuya and Yuzu's faces as they broke apart.

"Hey don't you love birds stop cause of me." Naruto said wiggling his eyebrow causing Yuya and Yuzu's blushes to increase.

"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Yuay and Yuzu yelled but blushed when they heard themselves and covered their mouths while Naruto laughed. Sawatari on the other hand was fuming.

'How dare they ignore me! Me the great Sawatari, pride of LDS, Number one student in the Special Summon course! THEY WILL PAY!" Sawatari screamed in his head. "HEY YOY TWO I AM YOUR OPPONENT SO YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON ME AND NOT SOME GIRL!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about you." Naruto said nonchalantly causing a tick mark to grow on Sawatari's head.

"THAT'S IT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!" Sawatari screamed forcing Naruto, Yuya and his friends to cover their ears.

"I don't think so Sawatari, I'm gonna win this duel and then I'm taking back Stargazer and Timegazer." Yuya said with a smirk

Yuya then looked at his friends, "And now guys, do you guys want to see a true Pendulum summon?" Yuya asked All of them smiled at him,

"Of course we want to." The kids cheered with excitement while Yuzu and Naruto smiled.

Then all the light in the city then disappeared, Sawatari looked confused, "What's going on here?" Sawatari asked/demanded.

Futoshi looked excited, "It's about to start. Futoshi said with excitement Tatsuya nodded as well with a smile,

"Yeah I have been waiting for this." Tatsuya added

"Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!" Ayu and Yuzu chanted.

The light blue haired kid who had walked past Yuya earlier had been watching the duel since the lifted his lollipop with an excited look on his face, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum". He cheered.

Then spots appeared and then landed on Yuya, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm about to show you an amazing show, so are all of you ready?" Yuya exclaimed like a ring master in a circus.

"Of course we are!" They all yelled as Yuya smiled.

"Time for some pay back!" Yuya said as he drew the top card from his Deck and took out two cards from his Hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He then set Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Then both monsters appeared in each transparent blue pillar with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with the giant version of his pendant in between.

Stargazer wore sacred white robes, complemented by a purple cape that fluttered in the wind. A limp wizard's hat hung on his head, and a matching white scarf covered the bottom portion of his face. A flowing mane of blond hair whipped around the monster's back and the nape of his neck. His outfit was ornamented with sporadic orbs of the brightest blue. He held an odd staff in one hand, which was accentuated at near its hilt by a circular frame.

Timegazer had shaggy brown hair that was hidden underneath his black sorcerer's cap, and he wore matching black robes. Bionic golden plates wrapped around his shoulders and waist, and on his right hand was a metallic attachment that bore a golden crescent-moon fixture. He also had a scarf, red, that covered his mouth, matching the color of his clinical crimson eyes.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendant swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared and two different lights came down turning into monsters.

"First is Performapal Kaleido Scorpion". A red scorpion with a hat with a blue tail that had yellow stars on it and instead of claws it had two purple shields with large yellow stars on them.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)!" Yuya called.

The final ball of light was a red dragon with small arms and a dinosaur-like body. Its right eye was red and its left eye was green. The dragon had a pointed yellow beak-like snout filled with sharp white teeth, and on the sides of its head had a pair of long tan horns that pointed back. A small blue orb adorned the crest of the dragon's head, and embedded under the white armor on its chest was another much larger blue orb. On its back was a pair of large tan curved spikes; the right spike embedded with two green orbs and the left embedded with a single red orb.

"So that's Yuya's Odd-Eyes." Naruto said impressed by the beast he salon felt his duel disk shaking and knew his own dragon must be reacting to it.

Now dear audience, this might get bright, but please don't look away, now watch as I activate Kaleido Scorpion's special ability, go Kaleido Search".

Kaleido Scorpion lifted his tail and a beam of light came out from the hole on the top of it, the beam then hit all three of Sawatari's monsters and they got surrounded by a blue light. Sawatari looked confused, "W-What's going on here?"

Yuya smiled when he saw how happy Yuzu and the others looked so happy when they saw the light and colors that appeared when Kaleido Scorpion activated his ability before he looked at Sawatari,

"I can activate this ability when there is a special summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field, and if I recall all three of your monsters are special summoned, correct?" Yuya asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Sawatari said not sure what Yuya was getting at.

"It means your in trouble!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Yuya then touched one of Odd Eyes's arms, "And now I pick one monster on my side, and after that the fun will begin." Yuya said looking over to Odd-Eyes.

Odd Eyes then got covered in a yellow glow before a beam came out of each one of Sawatari's Dart monsters and flew into Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then two energy forms of Odd Eyes formed next to him, one blue and one red.

Yuya then held out his arms, "And behold, now my selected monster, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack multiple times, since he can now attack all of your special summoned monsters once each, this is the amazing… Kaleido Mirage!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes roared and the two energy version flew up in the air and flew around a few times before they flew towards Sawatari's monsters.

"It's so beautiful." Ayu said in awe with a happy smile and Yuya nodded.

"I wish that I could enjoy this wonderful sight as well, but I'm in the middle of a duel now, so go Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Ultimate Dart Striker now." Yuya called.

The red energy form of Odd-Eyes flew towards Ultimate Dart Striker.

Yuya looked at his friends, "Now, does anyone here knows what Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability is?" Yuya asked looking to his friends

Tatsuya looked at the sight with a smile along with th"When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or above monster the battle damage...Tatsuya began.

"Is doubled!" Ayu and Futoshi yelled at the same time.

Yuya nodded with a smile before he pointed at Sawatari, "That's correct, and with that I will have you take that doubled damage Sawatari." Yuya declared

Sawatari looked at Yuya shocked, "D-Double damage?" He yelled.

The red energy form of Odd-Eyes then crashed into Ultimate Dart Striker and destroyed him, Sawatari was sent flying forward into the water, (Sawatari: 6200-6000)

Yuya with a smile then pointed at Rocket Dart Striker, "And we're not done yet, now Odd-Eyes, attack Rocket Dart Striker!" Yuya declared. The blue energy form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon flew towards Rocket Dart had just managed to crawl up from the water and was gasping for air,

"And like before, the damage is…"Sawatari looked at him shocked before Yuya said with a huge smile, "DOUBLED!" The second after that the blue energy form of Odd-Eyes crashed in to Rocket Dart Striker and destroyed him.

Sawatari quickly got up and tried to run away from the explosion, "Not… again." Sawatari cried the shockwaves from the explosion hit him in the back and sent him flying and then he landed on his stomach and slammed his face into the ground hard, (Sawatari : 6000-4600.)

Yuya then looked at Power Dart Striker with a determined look on his face, "And now for the big finale, attack Power Dart Striker with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes ran forward before he jumped up and unleashed his attack towards Power Dart Striker and Yuya looked at his friends with a smile, "And of course the damage is…?" Yuya began as Odd-Eyes's attack hit and destroyed Power Dart Striker,

"DOUBLED!" Yuzu and the others shouted jumping high excited as they could be.

Sawatari began to run again, "Of course it is" Sawatari said as he ran away before being sent flying to the ground again by the shockwave of the explosion created when is monster was destroyed,(Sawatari: 4600-3400).

"Alright!" The kids cheered.

"I wouldn't be celebrating so soon! I've still got 3400 life points left!" Sawatari declared. "I activate my trap Dart Reborn!" Sawatari said as his face down revelaed itself.

"What when did he..." Naruto stopped before realizing Sawatari must have set it when Naruto saved the others.

"Thanks to this card I'm able to revive my Darts monsters!" Sawatari announced as his three monsters returned. "Another nifty effect of my Darts Reborn card my Ultimate Darts Atk points get added to my life points!" Sawatari said as he was covered by green aura. (3400-5800).

"Hahahahahahahaaha!" Sawatari laughed insanely as he looked at his opponents. "Now do you see how futile your move was!"

"Sorry Naruto." Yuya apologized but Naruto waved it off.

"Don't worry Yuya, I've got this duel won." Naruto said stepping forward. "It's my turn!" Naruto said getting another card. "Now I'll activate the Magic card Pendulum Call! By discarding one card from my hand I'm able to add two Pendulum cards from my deck to my hand!" Naruto said sending a card to the graveyard and took two cards from his deck.

"Wait did he just say Pendulum!" Sawatari exclaimed while Yuya and the others looked on in Shock.

Naruto held up two cards in his hand. "I set scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in the Pendulum Zones!" Naruto said placing the Persona on the right and Mirage on the left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Two pillars of light appeared The column on Naruto's right contained a small red bipedal dragon with small arms and thick white armor covering the top of its head and the back of its neck. Embedded beneath the white armor covering the dragon's chest was a large blue orb. Meanwhile the column on Naruto's left contained another small dragon similar to the first, only it was green and had four long white spikes growing from its chin and a short curved yellow horn growing from the white armor covering its forehead. A giant version of the first Hokages necklace appeared between them.

"Swing Pendulum! Swing towards the path that leads to destiny!" Naruto chanted as the necklace swung back and forth. "Pendulum Summon! Come and join my side my monsters" Naruto yelled raising his hand as a portal opened in the sky and three lights flew out from the portal.

"From my extra deck Iris Magician, and White Wing Magician!" Naruto said as his two spellcasters appeared swinging their respective weapons.

"But you already used it to Synchro summon it should be in the graveyard!" Sawatari yelled

"Sorry but when Pendulum monsters are destroyed, or used for Fusion or Synchro summon they go to the extra deck." Naruto explained

"Pendulum cards go to the Extra deck instead of the Graveyard''. Yuya said shocked. Naruto looked at Yuya and nodded.

"And last my loyal partner! Fearsome Dragon with dichromatic eyes, appear Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/200)!" Naruto said appearing on the field was a monster that looked identical to Yuya's Odd-Eyes but it's akin was blue and was covered in grey skeletal armor the gems with located in it's armored claws.

Odd-Eyes eyes began to glow as did Phantom Dragons both beast let loose fearsome and powerful roars creating a strong shockwave.

(Elsewhere)

Back at the room with computers, everyone was very shocked beyond belief. The silver haired man was more shocked beyond anyone. "He just Pendulum Summoned''.

The Screens changed to waves of readings suddenly went haywire and the computer gave out loud beeping sounds alarming the people in the room.

"Sir, that boy's pendulum summoning is giving even more energy than the privies summoning energy''. A female worker said to the Silver haired man, shocking him even more.

The screen changed back to the duel.

(Back to the duel)

"I now Overlay my Level 4 Magicians!" Naruto said holding up his hand White Wing turned fully green and Iris turned fully purple, then shot up and spiraled around a spiraled around each other as a galaxy-like portal opened in front of Narutoi the two monsters flew through the portal.

"No way!" Yuya began

"He's also able to...!" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"Divine sorcerer's who rule over Space and Time come together and give rise to a new power! Come forward and unleash your power!" Naruto chanted an explosion burst from the portal like the big bang. "Xyz Summon! Come forth Startime Magician (2400/1200)

Rising out of the vortex was a man with long orange-red hair, wearing a long blue and white conical hat with a blue metal brim at the front. A blue cloth covered the lower half of his face, and he wore a long white and black coat over a light and dark blue shirt. The man also had on long dark-blue and white pants with grey armor covering the left leg. On his left shoulder was a gold epilate with gear-like teeth, and his left forearm was covered in grey armor with a long golden gear-like blade. Hanging from the man's back was a long white cape that was blue underneath, and in his right hand he had a long dark staff with an ornate blade at the top and a large clear transparent wheel with gold trim attached to the center.

"He is able to Xyz summon too!" Sawatari said with a bit of jealously.

"Now I activate Dragonic Brotherhood!" Naruto said activating his Magic card. "When Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Phantom are both on the field their attack points at doubled!" Naruto declared as the two dragons roared together. (2500-5000/2000). Naruto noticed a nearby Action Card and swiped it from the ground and smiled.

"I activate the Action Spell Union Power giving my Startime an extra 500 Atk points for each monster on mine and Yuya's field and in case you can't count that's three for a total of 1500. (2400-3900).

"Oh no!" Sawatari said with a heavy swat.

"**Get him Kit**." Kurama smirked as did his partner who nodded.

"Time to battle Phantom Dragon take out Ultimate Darts!" Naruto declared, Odd-Eyes Phantom unleashed a stream of spiraling blue and black energy shattering Ultimate Darts Striker.(Sawatari: 5800-3200)

"Now Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's ability activates when it destroys a monster my opponent takes damage equal the combined Atk points of the monsters in my Pendulum Zone." Naruto announced causing Sawatari to pale.

"Odd-Eyes Mirage and Persona have 1200 Atk points each so that's..." Yuzu began.

"2400 damage!" The kids cheered as both dragons unleashed streams of red and green flames scotching Sawatari. (Sawatari: 3200-800)

"Oh no!" Sawatari paled as Naruto's Startime Magician glared at him raising his a staff creating a small galaxy with in it.

"End this Space Time sorcery!" Naruto shouted as Startime unleashed it's attack toward Sawatari's monster Sawatari's two remaining monsters shattering them.

"NOW WAY!" Sawatari screamed as he was sent flying before falling to the ground. (Sawatari: 800-0 Loser)

(Naruto/Yuya: Winner!)

"Nice work Yuya!" Naruto said as he held up his fist confusing Yuya before smiling as they bumped fist.

"Thanks for helping me save my friend's Naruto." Yuya said.

Sawatari's goons ran out into the arena towards Sawatari as he picked him up.

"So what's it matter, you won the Duel anyways. But I'm not leaving here until I have those Pendulum Cards!" He shouted with his goons getting ready for an attack only to be intercepted by Naruto who brought his hands together in the tiger sign

"Jutsu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke when it cleared everyone was shocked to see three Naruto's standing in place of one.

"Wha-what's going on?!" The first goon exclaimed before a clone smashed his fist into his stomach causing him to fall the ground. The second clone delivered a round house knocking the other boys across the arena.

Yuya, Yuzu and the kids were surprised at how Naruto not only easily took out Sawatari's goons but could also make copies of himself. As for Sawatari, he was shivering in fight for walking back slowly until a stick came hitting him in the head. Another kid around the same age as the other kids jumped join front of Naruto.

The kid had light blue hair, white skin, a blue jacket over a black shirt and whit pants with brown shoes. "And you are?" Naruto questioned the newcomer.

Turning around the kid gave a smile towards the group. "Someone who was amped by yours and Yuya's duel."

"So do you study here at the Leo Institute?" Yuya inquired the you boy. "I was considering it, but that Duel you guys had changed my mind. I want you to be my teacher."

While this new kid was speaking with Yuya, the other kids and Yuzu came up to Naruto for a proper introduction.

"Mister, thank you for saving us and helping Yuya. My name is Ayu." Ayu said looking at Naruto who smiled in return.

"It was my pleasure, besides it isn't right to just take hostages during a duel." Naruto replied.

"Hello mister Naruto, my name is Tatsuya. It was really awesome that you could Synchro, Pendulum and XyzSummon." Tatsuya said coming up to Naruto excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, but leave the mister out of it, you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said to the excited boy.

"So Naruto, I haven't seen you at school before are you new?" Zuzu asked.

"Oh yeah, I just got into town today." Naruro said sheepishly.

(LDS Observations Room)

"Sir, should I go and retrieve those Pendulum Cards?" Nakijima asked the young man. "No, leave them be." The President spoke making Nakijima turn to him.

"But Mr. President?" He questioned.

Reiji looked at the images from Naruto's duel and his ability to duplicate himself. It was quite and interesting ability.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just who are you?" Reiji wondered looking at the image of Naruto with interest.

(

Outside LDS)

It was sunset, Naruo, Yuya, his friend and Sora were outside of the Leo Duel School building now. Yuya and his friends with Sora was walking down the street, most likely to their homes. Naruto was walking the other way to find a place to spend the night.

"Now where am I gonna spend the night?''. Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto, wait up''. Naruto heard Yuya's voice call out to him. Naruto turned around to see Yuya and his friend running up to him.

"What's up''. Naruto said wondering what they wanted.

Yuya and Yuzu walked up to Naruto.

"We just wanted to know if you're interested in joining our duel school. The You show duel school''. Yuya said to Naruto, wanting Naruto to join. Naruto thought about what Yuya just asked.

"I'd love to join, but I have to find some where to spend the night''. Naruto said to Yuya.

"Don't you have a house Naruto''. Yuya asked confused.

Naruto shook his head. "I just arrived in the city today, so I don't have a house''. Naruto said to them.

And there's no way you're sleeping on the streets!" Yuya exclaimed. "Maybe I can talk my mom into letting you stay with us."

Naruto smiled. "That'll be great." Naruto said. The two waved good bye to Yuzu the kids and Sora and made their way to the Sakaki residents.

(Sakaki Home)

Naruto and Yuya made it to a simple house that has a bay window in the front and it seems it has a second floor by sunset. "Nice house." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks. Let's get inside. You'll like my mother. She's a nice woman." Yuya said as he and Naruto went through the door.

When they got inside Naruto saw that it was nice inside as it was outside. He can see that there is a simple living room with a couch and a television. He can also see the kitchen which is close to the living room. There is also a sliding pole that connects the first floor with the second.

"I'm home!" Yuya called out. Several animal sounds were heard then came out several dogs and cats surprising Naruto. They all went to Yuya as said boy kneeled to pet them. "Hey guys!"

"Whoa." Naruto breathed out.

"Yeah. One thing about my mother is that she loves cute things leading her to adopt all of these pets. Not that I'm complaining." Yuya said as they walked into the living room

Naruto heard a little bark beneath him and looked down to see a small Pembrooke Weish Corgi looking up at him with his tail wagging. "Hey there little guy." Naruto greeted kneeling down at the dog.

"That's En. Mother took him in a while ago. He was so small he could fit in the palm of my hand." Yuya said ax the dog looked up at Naruto

"Oh." Naruto picked up En as the dog began to lick him in the face out of affection. "Hey. Stop that. It tickles." Naruto said between laughs.

"Hey. He likes you." Just then an odd-eyed cat with a yellow right eye and a blue left eye walked towards Naruto. Naruto noticed the cat and petted his head. "That's Core. One of the special cats with a different color on each eye." Yuya said as cat nuzzeled against Naruto's cheek.

"Wait. En and Core? As in 'encore'?" Naruto said

"Ironic, isn't it." Yuya replied with a sweat drop.

"Well isn't that sweet." Naruto and Yuya looked up to see a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with blue eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly seen wearing and aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Oh, hey mom." Yuya said standing up alongside Naruto. "This is my new friend, Naruto. He's a new student at the You Show Duel School."

Narutoi waved. "So this is your mom. She looks awfully young to be a mother." Naruto said causing Yuya's mother to blush like a school girl.

"You really think I look young?" Mrs. Sakaki asked

"Not this again." Yuya sighed.

"Aren't you adorable!" Mrs. Sakaki squealed bringing Naruto into a tight hug causing the blond former Shinobi to blush at the closeness to Yuya's mothers asset's.

"Uh...thank you." Naruto said sporting a Hinata blush trying to avoid looking at the older blonds chest.

Here's the deal mom." Yuya began. "Naruto needs a place to stay and he doesn't have any money. So I was wondering if-"

"Say no more." Yuya's mother interrupted. "How can I refuse a charming boy who gave me a youth compliment?" She turned to Naruto. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Sakaki-san." Naruto said bowing respectfully.

"Oh, you can call me Yoko, dear." Yoko said before turning to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started." She then left for the kitchen leaving the boys in the living room.

Naruto turned to Yuya weirded out while Yuya was embarrassed. "Does she do that often?" Naruto asked as the dueltainer nodded with embarrassment.

"Yes. She is easily charmed by cute young boys, which is embarrassing." Yuya said holding his head at his mothers antics.

After they ate dinner it was time everybody went to bed as it was dark outside. Naruto and and Yuya had to share the same bedroom, Yuya's. The other bedroom was where all the pets were sleeping in. Both boys had no problem sharing Yuya's bedroom, but there is only one bed and I don't think they want to share that.

"Sorry that the other bedroom was occupied by our pets." Yuya apologized.

Naruto waved the apology off as he was digging into his backpack. "No worries. Good thing I brought this." Naruto said as he took out a simple blue sleeping bag.

"You brought your sleeping bag?" Yuya asked with surprise.

"It was just in case that I had to camp out to get here." Naruto said aging down his sleeping bag.

"Okay. But you are not resting your head on the floor!" Yuya said as he brought out a pillow and gave it to Naruto which the latter graciously accepted.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked while laying the sleeping bag and pillow down on the floor and got into the bag.

"Maybe my mom can get a mattress for you so you don't have to sleep on the floor all the time." Yuya said as he climbed into bed

"That'd be great."Naruto said setting up his sleeping bag. Yuya lied down on the bed while Naruto lied down on the flo


End file.
